faiblesse
by rossignol-chan
Summary: [HavocXEnvy] YAOI C'est havoc qui fait une decouverte... OK, la fic est surement moins nulle que le résumé, venez voir svp et laissez des reviews!
1. prologue

**Titre**: faiblesse

**Auteure**: rossignol-chan

**Diclaimer**: c'est une fanfiction donc, logiquement, puisque je suis une fan, rien ne m'appartient.

**Raiting** : K+ (je crois….)

**Pairing** : Havoc/Envy (demandez moi pas ou est-ce que j'ai trouvé ça, je ne le sais pas)

**Note **: C'est normal si il y a des choses qui ne coïncident pas avec l'histoire originale, je n'y ai pas fait trop trop attention.

_Prologue _

Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas possible! Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas possible!

Comme si je pouvais…NON! Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas possible! Ce n'est pas…

Mais, n'empêche que…..NOOOOOON! Ça ne se peut pas! Ce serait trop catastrophique!

OK! OK! On se calme et on reprend tout du début!

Bon, quand est-ce que tout ça a commencé? Je dois pouvoir m'en souvenir! Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à avoir ce… une… cette…NOOON! Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas dire ça! Après tout, c'est faux! TOUT est faux! Je n'ai pas, je n'ai jamais eu et je n'aurai JAMAIS d'attirance pour ce… cette… cette cré… cette pers… ÇA!

Ce n'est qu'un mauvais tour que me fait mon cerveau! Je suis sure que tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre.

Oui! C'est ça, c'est juste mon imagination qui m'a fait croire à tout… ça!

En fait, je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS eu envi qu'il me prenne dans ses bras! Non! JAMAIS! Et, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'avec lui je me sentirais en sécurité parce qu'il est au dessus de tout! Je n'ai jamais été jaloux qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour les autres, ceux qui sont forts! Il n'a jamais eu l'air horriblement sexy quand il a voulu attaquer le QG à lui seul juste pour s'amuser! Surtout, si mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand il est passé à côté de moi sans me remarquer, c'était uniquement de la peur! Et, mon cœur ne s'emballe jamais, JAMAIS quand j'entend son nom ces temps-ci!

ARGH! Décidément, il faut que j'arrête de ne penser qu'à lui!

Je sais, je vais me changer les idées! Je vais me relaxer avec un bon café et me mettre au travail, tout ça, sans penser une seconde à cet homonculus de mes deux!

Bien, je me lève et direction la cefétière!

Voila! Rien de mieux pour se changer les idées qu'un bon café, une bonne cigarette et une tonne de paperasse!C'est peut-être déplaisant, mais, ça change les idées! D'ici ce soir, je ne me souviendrai même plus du nom de cet homoncule qui me hante!

« Havoc! »

ARGH!

« Désolé, je vous ai fait sursauter, vous sembliez dans vos pensées. » me dit Fury.

« Oh! Euh… Oui! Je suis désolé, que vouliez-vous? »

« En fait, je me demandais si vous aviez envie… »

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi me parler d'Envy? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette conversation? »

« Euh… ben, non, j'ai pas parlé d'Envy, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez envie d'aller dans un café avec Breda et moi ce soir. »

Ah! Putain, je suis con!

« Euh… non, désolé, ce soir, je vais me reposer. »

Oui, je dois vraiment me reposer, je deviens fou.

Bon, voila, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de paperasse. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de l'oublier avec ça.

Et merde!

Ça fait trois heures que je bosse comme un fou et je n'y arrive pas.

Même si j'essaie, il ne sort pas de ma tête. Je ne fais toujours que penser à lui.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que, même si je sais que je n'ai rien pour lui, je pense quand même à lui? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre?

Je ne comprend même pas comment est-ce que je peux…

AOUCH! Merde! Ma cuisse me brûle!

Ah! Bordel! J'me suis échappé tout mon café dessus!

« Second lieutenant, vous allez bien? » me questionne Hawkeye.

« Pas vraiment non, dites, puis-je prendre ma soirée de congé? »

« J'imagine que oui. »

« Merci. » Dis-je vaguement avant de prendre mes afffaires et de partir.

C'est déjà ça, puisque l'option _se changer les idées _n'a pas fonctionner ici, autant réessayer dans le calme et seul.

Ah! Enfin chez moi! Vive le confort de mon appartement!

Bon, allez, moi, ça me dit un bon bain tout chaud.

Je dépose mes affaires et je fais couler l'eau.

Je me déshabille et me glisse dans le bain.

Je dois bien passer une bonne heure ainsi, c'est tellement relaxant et en plus je ne pense à rien.

Je me cuisine un steak avec des pommes de terre, voila qui va me faire un bon souper bien rempli, c'est délicieux, en fait, j'ai toujours été doué pour la cuisine et j'en suis fier. Même si j'évite d'en parler…

Maintenant, je vais regarder ce qui joue à la télévision. Je m'étend sur le sofa et appuie sur la télécommande. C'est un talk show.

« Alors, comme je le disais plus tôt, aujourd'hui nous allons parler de jalousie, qu… »

J'ai fermé la télé aussitôt.

Putain! Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi? Je venais à peine de me le sortir de la tête et voila que ça recommence! Tout ce que j'entends c'est _jalousie_!

Eh! Oh! Ils ne comprennent pas que j'essaie de l'oublier et de penser à autre chose!

Bon, je suis vraiment exténué, je vais aller me coucher.

Merde! Je n'arrive pas à dormir! Comment est-ce que je peux dormir quand il occupe toutes mes pensées!

Si je pense tout le temps à lui, peut-être qu'en fait…

NOOOOOOOOON!

Je ne ressens rien pour lui! RIEN!

Je n'ai même pas ne serait-ce qu'une petite attirance pour l'homoncule nommé Envy!

Merde à la fin!

Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas possible! Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas possible! Ce n'est pas…

_À suivre…_

Voila, c'est un petit prologue pour expliquer plus ou moins de quoi je parle… Comment ça j'ai rien expliqué?

Ben voila, j'y suis arrivée, le moment intense où on demande des reviews et où on essaie de faire ça le plus original possible… Alors, ben je me lance, en fait, moi, ça ne me tente pas d'être originale ce soir, alors j'y vais comme suis :

Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait.

Voila!


	2. chapitre l

**Titre**: faiblesse

**Auteure**: rossignol-chan

**Diclaimer**: c'est une fanfiction donc, logiquement, puisque je suis une fan, rien ne m'appartient.

**Raiting** : K+ (je crois….)

**Pairing** : Havoc/Envy (demandez moi pas ou est-ce que j'ai trouvé ça, je ne le sais pas)

**Note **: C'est normal si il y a des choses qui ne coïncident pas avec l'histoire originale, je n'y ai pas fait trop trop attention.

**RARs**

**Lilalou : **hehe tu as raison, j'ai vraiment ausune idée d'où est-ce que j'ai pu trouver un couple pareil… mais bon, ça fait peut-etre finir par donner quelque chose de potable . Pour ce qui est de la suite, elle est juste là alors, va la lire s'il te plait.

**Nami himura : **je suis bien contente que tu aime et bon, je suis en retard d'environ 2 semaines mais au moins la suite est là, c'est deja ça allez, lis la s'il te plait ça me ferrait bien plaisir!

**Seddy :** mmm…. C'est une excellente question… mdr si tu trouve la réponse, fais le moi savoir . Bah si tu veux la suite elle est là! (comment ça _« enfin là »_?)

**Mlle Machiavelli **: ya d'autres fics sur ce couple? Je les veux! Si tu y pense, donne moi les titres pour la suite, tu clique sur la petite barre à ta droite et tu baisse ta souris un petit peu! XD Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, mon ti Havoc restera saint d'esprit, un peu dépressif pendant quelques temps, mais , saint d'esprit quand même!

**Melina-chan : **WOUPOU! Une québecoise ! JOIE! (ok ok, je me calme… mais, comprend moi, c'est si rare! Je suis toute émue! Enfin une qui parle comme moi, MDR!) Wow, il est super ton site et tes AMVs sont vraiment jolis et bien fait! hehe et je sais, le couple est un peu tordu, mais je l'aime bien je crois… Mes nouvelles, tu les as dans les RARs, mais si tu préfères, vu que t's aps vraiment fait de review en soit, je peux te répondre par mail, si seulement, tu viens lire la suite

**Jilian : **Bah, comme tu vois, je continue XD j'espère que tu viendras lire ce chapitre-ci…

Et maintenant, à tous, bonne lecture!

_Mission _(dire qu'habituellement, mes titres sont originaux... Pas pour cette fic on dirait…)

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je suis mort de fatigue et je dois aller travailler. Le monde est injuste !

Mais bon, le devoir est le devoir, et espérons qu'avec un café plein de caféine je devrais être capable de tenir jusqu'à midi.

Je me lève, me mets une cigarette entre les lèvres et m'habille.

Après avoir bu mon café, je pars travailler.

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv _

« Wow! Havoc, si tu voyais la tête que tu tires! C'est effrayant, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois mois en oubliant que tu devais vivre! Serait-ce la faute d'une nouvelle conquête? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Breda. »

La faute d'une nouvelle conquête? Pff… Vive l'ironie!

Je m'assois à mon bureau et j'aperçois la secrétaire de Mustang qui marche vers moi.

Merde! J'espère qu'elle ne vient pas me voir. C'est toujours chiant quand le colonel veut me parler, soit, il veut me confier de la paperasse, soit, il veut me réprimander. Bon, j'imagine que c'est toujours ça qu'il y a de mieux à faire ici. J'aime bien parler avec les autres aussi, mais, Fury trouve toujours le temps de me dire que la cigarette ça tu. Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà! Pis en plus, Mustang a un de ces fessiers! Mais, je m'égard là…

« Second lieutenant Havoc? »

Ah non! La secrétaire!

« Oui? Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

« Le colonel Mustang vous attend dans son bureau, me dit–elle comme si de rien n'était. »

C'est fou à quel point elle m'énerve celle-la, avec sa manie de nommer le grade et le nom de tout le monde à chaque fois qu'elle adresse la parole! Non mais, est-ce qu'elle croit que ça fait professionnel ou quoi? Moi je le dis, c'est juste une perte de temps considérable!

Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout, elle est juste innocente de nature. Puis, si je me fâche contre elle, c'est sûrement plus parce que le colonel veut me parler, mais là encore, ce n'est pas de sa faute, puisqu'elle ne doit pas savoir ce que me veut Mustang elle.

Et après, il n'est pas si pire que ça le colonel, j'aime bien sa façon de penser. Il est peut-être un peu ambitieux, mais chacun a ses rêves non? Et, il peut être sympathique parfois. Surtout qu'il est beau comme un dieu grec!

Je me dirige vers son bureau et cogne à sa porte.

« Entrez, m'ordonne-t-il. »

Dès que j'ouvre la porte, il me pointe une chaise et dit :

« Très bien, Havoc, assoyez-vous, j'ai à vous parler. »

Pas obliger de préciser, j'avais compris que je n'étais pas ici pour danser le ballet! Pourquoi est-ce que les gens tiennent tant à parler pour ne rien dire! C'est comme dire je monte en haut! Évidement que tu montes en haut crétin tu ne peux quand même pas monter en bas ou descendre en haut! Ok, ok, décidément, je suis vraiment sur les nerfs, je dois me calmer!

Je m'assois et attend la suite.

« Bien, commence-t-il, j'ai un dossier important à vous confier. Alors, je tiens à vous prévenir, c'est un cas très délicat et vous avez le droit de refuser. Voyez-vous, le problème est que personne ne peut s'en occuper, aucun alchimiste et même pas Hawkeye car, elle est déjà sur un gros cas. »

Ouais, droit de refuser mon œil oui!

En gros, ça annonce rien de bon. Qu'il en vienne au fait, bon sang, j'ai pas toute la journée!

« Très bien, je sais que je peux refuser, mais quel est le problème? »

« En fait, le problème est ans un immeuble désaffecté près de la gare. Je crois que vous en avez déjà entendu parle, il y a 20 ans, ce fut une bibliothèque, mais, de graves meurtres sont survenus et elle a donc fermée. Ensuite, 2 ans plus tard, ce fut un bureau de poste, mais, des gens disparaissaient. Il y a 13 ans, une banque a achetée les lieux, la bâtisse fut donc sécurisée au maximum pour qu'elle devienne un coffre fort. Mais, jours après jours, on retrouvait les gardes assassinés. Ce fut ainsi pour les trois entreprises à suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'on classe cet immeuble dangereux il y a 2 ans. »

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas très bien ou vous voulez en venir, si vous vouliez que j'enquête sur les meurtres, c'est un peu tard non? »

En effet, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai convoquer ici. »

Quoi? J'espère qu'il n'a pas raconté toute cette histoire pour rien ! Moi qui déteste les gens qui parle pour rien!

« Le vrai problème, continue-t-il, est que des homoncules ont été aperçus à plusieurs reprises non loin de ce bâtiment. »

HOMONCULES?

Merde, s'il vous plait, pas Envy, pas Envy, pas ENVYYYY! Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir! PLUS JAMAIS!

« Je vois votre regard affolé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends que les homoncules vous font peur parce qu'ils sont très forts. Mais comprenez bien que vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse le faire. De plus, si jamais vous avez un problème, nous arriverons aussitôt, Et, si vous refusez, cela pourrait avoir des répercussions sur votre grade Second Lieutenant Havoc. »

C'est ÇA qu'il appelle _pouvoir refuser_? Il a une drôle de conception de ce que signifie le verbe _pouvoir_!

« J'accepte, mais, que dois-je faire? »

« Aller voir ce qu'il en est et me faire un rapport. »

MEEEEEERDE! J'espère qu'Envy n'y sera pas! Après tout, il n'y a que… 6 chances sur 8 qu'il soit là! Je vais mourir… et dans les deux ses du terme! Mais, il faut que je garde espoir, il y a toujours une chance qu'aucun homoncule ne soit là-bas!

Je me lève, je tremble un peu, mais me force pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Vous commencerez aujourd'hui, me dit Mustang avant que je franchisse la porte »

Lui, il a de la chance d'être aussi sexy sinon, il aurait mon poing dans la figure… peut-être que le fait qu'il soit mon supérieur influence aussi un peu les choses.

J'arrive à mon bureau et écrase am cigarette dans le cendrier avant d'en reprendre une autre.

Je crois qu'on peut dire que ma journée s'annonce vraiment mal!

Je ne veux pas revoir Envy, je ne veux PAS! En plus, si je le vois, il risque de me tuer, il ne faut pas oublier que ce type est un vrai psychopathe! Je crois que j'ai vraiment peur pour ma vie! En plus il parait qu'il y en a un qui bouffe tout ce qu'il trouve! Je ne veux pas me faire manger moi!

Quand même, je me demande comment je réagirais si ej le revoyais. Et lui, comment il réagirait!

Pff, il ne doit même plus se souvenir de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens étrange en passant qu'il ne se souviendra pas de moi?

Il faut VRAIMENT que je me reprenne en main!

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais, j'ai un travail à faire.

Je me demande combien de temps Envy va encore me pourrir l'existence! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne le sait même pas!

J'arrive dehors et un vent frais me fait frissonner.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui ai eu ce travail? Le colonel sait pourtant très bien que je ne peux pas me défendre contre un alchimiste, alors, un homoncule, il ne faut même pas y penser.

Je ne sais même pas par où commencer!

Je vais être sincère, j'ai la trouille, je tremble de tous mes membres et j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer.

Bon, ok, je peux peut-être commencer par aller voir ce fameux immeuble.

Je vais essayer de ne pas trop me faire voir, alors, je vais m'habiller en civil et je passerai par de petites ruelles. Je devrais commencer par regarder une carte de la ville parce que je ne sais pas trop où je dois aller. Peut-être même que je devrais partir lorsque la nuit sera tombée, je me ferai moins voir et peut-être encore que je ne croiserai aucun immondice.

Je rentre donc chez moi, m'habille en noir, c'est toujours mieux, et regarde le chemin à prendre.

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Ça fait environ 20 minutes que je marche, je ne suis plus très loin de la source de ma peur. J'entre dans une autre ruelle, elles sont toutes désertes et disons que ce n'est pas pour me réconforter.

Je sais, je sais, je suis un homme, je dois être brave et ne pas avoir peur!

…

Quand même, on parle d'homoncules là! Je crois qu'il y a de quoi avoir peur! Putain que je voudrais être alchimiste!

Un bruit discret derrière moi fait en sorte d'arrêter mon cœur de battre quelques instants.

C'était quoi ça?

D'un mouvement brusque je me retourne, mais n'aperçois rien.

Ok, ok, là, ça frise la paranoïa, je dois réellement me calmer.

Allez, Havoc, tu te souviens comment respirer au moins?

Putain!Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette stupide mission!

J'étais tout fier et je faisais le malin tout à l'heure, bon j'avais un peu peur de croiser Envy, mais j'étais vraiment fier qu'on est pensé à moi pour un cas important. Mais, maintenant, j'ai vraiment envi de prendre mes jambes à mon cou!

Oh! Et puis tant pis, je m'en vais, je n'en peux plus et au diable mon travail.

Je tourne les talons et…

ARGHHHHH!

Crise cardiaque intense! Je crois que je vais tomber sans connaissance dans les trois secondes à venir!

Là, devant moi, se trouve un sourire à glacer le sang, un sourire amusé mais terriblement sadique à la fois. Ce sourire qui effraierait même les pires démons. Puis, il y a des yeux, des yeux remplis de tempête et de tonnerre dans lesquelles on se perd. Les yeux les plus magnifique et les plus sordides que je n'ai jamais vus! Des yeux effroyables! Les sourire et les yeux d'Envy!

« Tiens! Je croyais m'amuser un peu, mais c'est nul si tu meurs tout de suite par manque d'oxygène, m'affirme-t-il. »

Je viens de remarquer que je en respire plus depuis tant tôt, je commence à manquer d'air. Je dois avoir changer de couleur pour qu'il me dise ça.

Je reprends ma respiration, elle est pas mal saccadée, mais, au moins je respire!

J'essaie de bouger, mais, je n'y arrive pas, la peur me paralyse sur place.

« Alors, on se promène, me questionne-t-il »

Je ne réponds pas, je n'y arrive pas.

« Tu as trop peur pour répondre? »

Évidement, que j'ai trop peur pour répondre! Tu es un maniaque et moi, un petit soldat de rien du tout même pas alchimiste! Si jamais, il découvre que je travaille pour l'armée, c'en est fini pour moi! Même si d'un côté j'aimerais bien qu…NON! Je ne serais pas content du tout s'il me reconnaissait, surtout que je n'aurais plus de tête!

« Tu n'es même pas capable d'hocher la tête? »

…

« Bouge ou je me fâche, et, puisqu'en bon soldat que tu es, tu dois avoir entendu parler de moi, tu sais ce dont je suis capable. »

J'ai reculé d'un pas sous la surprise, il m'a reconnu! Merde! Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je suis si content, alors, que c'est catastrophique?

« C'est un bon début, tu as réagi au moins. Maintenant, j'.aimerais bien savoir ce que fait un médiocre soldat comme toi ici. »

Il sait que je ne suis pas alchimiste! Je suis mort! Je recule encore d'un pas, j'ai vraiment peur!

Non! Il est où maintenant? Il a disparu! Oui! Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination!

« Ne va pas trop loin, je veux encore m'entretenir avec toi, moi! »

AHHHH! J'ai fait le plus gros saut de toute ma vie! Il s'est glissé derrière moi si rapidement que je n'ai rien vu! Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance de m'en sortir!

« Calme toi, tu as l'air nerveux. »

La faute à qui?

Je ne réponds toujours pas.

« C'est plate que tu ne me réponde pas, je voulais quelques réponses, enfin, je vais devoir te tuer maintenant on dirait. »

Il m'empoigne la gorge. J'essaie de garder mon calme, mais, à mon avis, je ne fais que trembler de plus belle! J'ai l'impression que mes yeux sont tous d'un coup rendu à l'extérieur de leur orbite.

« Mmmm… non! J'ai eu une meilleure idée, je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu. »

Il me relâche, je ne sens plus sa peau si douce sur mon cou.

Bon, c'est parti, je délire littéralement! Non, mais, ça me fait super plaisir qu'il m'est relâché!

« Je vais t'observer, continue-t-il, je vais regarder comment tu te débrouille… au pire je pourrai toujours te tuer après… »

Il se retourne.

« Oui, dit-il en commençant à marcher, ça risque d'être intéressant… »

J'attend qu'il soit hors de ma vue pour partir en courant. Je cours sans m'arrêter jusqu'à mon appartement. Je dois avoir eu une poussée d'adrénaline! Mais, une chose est sure, Envy, lui, peut toujours courir, je en remettrai jamais les pieds là-bas!

Chez moi, en entrant, je me dépêche de barrer la porte à double tour avant de courir vérifier que toutes les portes et fenêtres sont bien verrouillées.

Il faut que j'arrête de courir, je suis à bout de souffle.

Je m'accote à la porte d'entrée afin de reprendre mon souffle et quelque chose de bizarre menvahi tout d'un coup. Je glisse sur le mur et j'ai soudain une envie pressante de vomir.

Mais, le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que je souris…

_À suivre.._

Voila voila, c'est fini, enfin un premier chapitre de posté!

Ok, ok, cette partie-ci est peut-être un peu plate, mais, les autres vont être différentes car j'ai pas mal fini avec l'introduction et l'explication de mon contexte à deux cennes qui fait qu'Envy et Havoc se rencontrent.

Bien maintenant, vous savez ce qui fait le plus plaisir à une fan qui ecrit des histoires?

Évidement que vous le savez, on le voit partout sur ffnet!

C'est des reviews! Alors, faites moi plaisir s'il vous plait, ça apportera des couleurs dans ma journée! (Ouh... Cliché!)

Merci!

**NOTE: Mon prochain chapitre pourrait contenir quelques scènes peu ragoûtantes… Alors, veuillez vous abstenir si vous avez l'estomac sensible… Non, ce ne sera pas si pire, mais je tiens à prévenir que j'aime bien décrire certaines scènes quelque peu macabre… Et, après tout, c'est bien d'Envy qu'on parle, et je en veux pas le faire trop OOC… **


	3. NOTE et RARs

**DÉSOLÉE DU RETARD! (voila c'est dit!)**

**Mais il y en aura plus encore, voyez-vous, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je n'avais pas fini fma, et là, oui… **

**Je ne vais pas spoiler, mais j'ai eu vraiment de la difficulté à écrire quelque chose de bon sur Vyvy après ce qu'il ;a fait. J'ai essayé, je le promet, mais rien de bon est sorti de ma tête… **

**Ne vous inquiètez pas, Envy est quand même un de mes persos préférés et ma petite crise n'est que passagère, je continue à écrire faiblesse et l'inspiration me reviendra bientôt, j'en suis sure! **

**C'est maintenant que je me maudis de ne pas avoir écouté Nami quand elle m'a dit de faire un plan XD**

**Mais bon, la fic n'est pas terminée, et je la continue, c'est pourquoi je vous promet un nouveau chapitre comme cadeau de Pâques **

… **Ok, ok, comme cadeau de Saint-Valentin alors… **

**RARs (je sais ya un nouveau ti bouton juste pour ça, mais je l'utiliserai la prochaine fois o)**

**Mlle Machiavelli : **Bah si tu veux un lemon, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, mais je ne garantis rien, mais bon je verrai Et ce serait trop bien que tu me passe les sites avec les fics envy/havoc

**Seddy :** Sincerement je n'avais pas deviné que c'était la suite et euh… bah je sais tu la voulais et moi je ne la poste même pas (j'avais pas d'idées pour le chap…) pardonne-moi! Et pour ta question, bah c'est pas grave juste de poser cette question ca fait que tu mets quelque chose lol

**Miss cdeta : **Désolée, désolée, suis en retard, me tues pas …. Mais bon, je vais me forcée pour écrire je le promet, je vais arrêter de lire en classe et je ferai ça à la place

**Lilalou : **NAN! Pas honte du tout de torturer Vovoc (havoc : mais, c'est quoi ce surnom stupide? Rossignol : Havoc : non, mais c'est pas une réponse ça!) Alors, bah la suite… JE VAIS L'ÉCRIRE PROOOMIS!

**MA-CHAN (ou nami himura, c'est toi qui vois XD) : **Alors, bon, j'ai tout plein de retard pour aucun résultat et vas-y tu peux me chicaner, oh et dsl, pour ed, bah je compte lui faire faire une petite apparition vers le chap 4-5, mais pas tout de suite, ça ne rentrait pas… Mais bon, je le mettrai peut-être avec Mustang alors, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais dis moi comme ça je ne le ferai pas si t'aimes pas

**Kyoko-kun : **hehe je suis trop fière du couple alors, t'as raison, c'est LE couple auquel on ne pense pas XD Maintenant, pour la suite ben ya des Rars, mais pas de chap… suis vraiment désolée!

**Shuld : **Ça c'est LA review qui pepe lol, j'ai essayé de me forcer juste pour toi, pcq je dois dire que j'y pense pas, lol, avec tous mes essai et mes rapports de lab et mes cochonneries de synthèses à écrire bah j'ai pas trop le temps à la maison, et à l'école, bah je lis alors… fin, j'ai promis de posté avant la Saint-Valentin, c'est déjà ça non? Hehe ouaip, on l'aime le côté psychopathe a envychounnet! (envy : ouais bah tu vas le voir plus souvent si tu continues de m'appeler comme ça ) Pour ce qui est de ce qui a poussé Envy à ne pas tuer Havoc, bah je sais pas trop, le fait qu'il s'emmerdait à tuer tout le monde depuis… ben toujours quoi? Et oui, il est sadique et c'est peut-être pour ça aussi et pis il dit qu'il aime pas la violence alors… Et non, pour l'instant logiquement Envy n'a rien pour Havoc, mais bon… à suivre… lol Pour l'homoncul, au singulier, ben je sais pas trop mais je sais que homonculus c'est aussi le mot latin ou un truc conne ça et c'est plus homoncule au singulier je crois…Pour le reste ben tu le verras ds le chap 3 ou ds l'autre. Pcq si Envy le protègera, c'est oui et non, et vovoc l'a pas dit a mustang alors… et envy l'a pas plus dit aux autre alors(encore lol) … Maintenant, assez bavarder, je vais me mettre à l'écriture je le jure sur ma tête… ou peut-être sur celle de mon arrière grand-père déjà mort en fait…

**Marieke5 : **Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, que tu aimes finalement, mais bon, ce chap-ci n'est pas super… ya rien, mais je vais me reprendre par la suite, je le promet, j'étais juste en panne d'idées lol Je promet de m'y mettre!

**Alors, pour ceux qui avait pas compris JE PROMET! De l'écrire et je tiens mes promesses! (enfin, la plus part du temps…) **

**Kisu et à la prochaine (Parce que oui, il y en aura une même si on dirait pas XD),**

**Xx-Rossignol-chan-xX **

**Ps : suis désolée… **


	4. chapitre II

**DÉSOLÉE POUR MON RETARD!... encore… snif!**

**Titre**: faiblesse

**Auteure**: rossignol-chan

**Diclaimer**: c'est une fanfiction donc, logiquement, puisque je suis une fan, rien ne m'appartient.

**Raiting** : K+ (je crois….)

**Pairing** : Havoc/Envy (demandez moi pas ou est-ce que j'ai trouvé ça, je ne le sais pas)

**Note **: C'est normal si il y a des choses qui ne coïncident pas avec l'histoire originale, je n'y ai pas fait trop trop attention.

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur : Laissez-moi vos mails, sinon, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews…

**Maud **: mais non, tu vois bien que la st-valentin est arrivée plus vite que tu ne le pensais et je suis en retard en plus! **Kyoko-kun** : ho! T'es trop gentille tu me fais rougir o et pour le spoil bah ya ca mais d'autres choses aussi… **Hororen987** : hehe j'aime le nom et c'est bien gentil ce que tu m'as dit la XD

_Mission : _

Chapitre 2 : Pour et contre

Je suis finalement retourné travailler après quatre jours de « repos »… En fait, ça ne marchait tellement pas de me reposer que je suis revenu au bureau. Parce qu'en fait, quand je dors, je pense encore plus à Envy.

En ce moment, je suis assis à mon bureau et je fixe le plafond, une bonne cigarette dans la bouche. Trop de pensées se bousculent dans ma têtepour que je sois en mesure de me mettre au travail. Même saoul, je suis plus travaillant qu'en ce moment.

La question qui revient le plus souvent, c'est : Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Je ne peux pas arrêter de m'occuper de ce dossier, je n'ai aucune idéede ce que Roy fera et déjà qu'il m'a menacé de me faire perdre mon job… Disons, qu'il vaut mieux ne rien tenter…

D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, car je vais me faire tuer, je suis loin d'être en mesure de me défendre contre un homoncule.

Toutefois, ce travail pourrait me permettre de souvent me reposer et je dois dire que ce serait bien de monter un peu plus dans l'estime de Mustang.

Mais, j'ai peur, vraiment peur, je crois que je n'ai jamais pris un aussi grand risque de toute ma vie.

Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé d'autant vouloir quitter l'armée avant cette semaine.

Ok, ok, je reprends tout depuis le début…

Je pense même que je vais utiliser le vieux truc que ma tante me disait toujours de faire quand j'avais 17 ans et que j'avais de la difficulté à choisir lequel des 20 gars qui me tournait autour était le meilleur(1) :une liste des pours et des contres.(2)

Voila une bonne idée!

Je m'assois confortablement sur ma chaise, écrase mon mégot dans le cedrier, prend une nouvelle cigarette et sort une feuille du bac de recyclage.

Avec un stylo, je trace une ligne horizontale dans el haut de ma feuille et une ligne verticale en plein milieu. D'un côté, j'écris : contre, et de l'autre :pour.

Enfin, je suis prêt.

Fury, qui venait d'entrer, s'approche de mon bureau alors, je m'empresse de retourner ma feuille.

« Salut Havoc! »

« Fury… »

« WOW, dis donc, t'es en forme toi! Ajoute-t-il en s'assoyant sur une chaise à côté de moi. »

« S'il te plait, c'est pas le moment pour les sarcasmes. »

« Non, sérieusement, je vois bien que ça ne va pas bien. Depuis quelques jours, tu sembles tout le temps troublé ou dans la lune et dès qu'on te parle, tu risques la crise cardiaque tellement tu sursautes. »

Je ne répond rien, je me contente de le regarder, perplexe, si seulement il savait à quel point ça ne va pas…

Toutefois, il a réellement l'air anxieux, le sourire qui, habituellement, ne le quitte jamais semble s'être soudainement éclipsé. Je réfléchi quelques secondes encore et lui offre finalement un énorme sourire avant de lui répondre :

« Allons Fury, où est passé ton sourire? Il me manque déjà! Tu ne devrais pas le quitter, il te va si bien. »

Fury me jette un regard confus pendant un cours instant puis, éclate de rire.

« Très bien, me dit-il, mais n'oublie pas que si tu veux me parler, je suis toujours là. »

Ça c'est mon Fury, toujours prêt à aider les autres, je suis si chanceux d'avoir un ami comme ça. Il pousse un long et pénible soupire.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, commence-t-il, mais, moi, j'ai du travail à faire. »

Il se lève et commence à s'éloigner, mais juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourne et me pose une question :

« Oh! J'oubliais, c'est vrai que tu travailles sur un dossier super important? »

C'est justement ça la question mon vieux, si je travailles dessus ou pas…

« Je… »

« Désolé, je dois vraiment y aller, m'arrête-t-il. Hawkeye devient assez fâché quand je me mets au travail trop tard. »

Il part.

Très bien Fury, mais quand tu sauras la réponse à ta question, fais-le moi savoir!

Bon, où en étais-je? Ah oui, ma liste…

Alors, la perte de mon job… Pour, c'est sur, je veux pas être dégradé moi!

Le fait que je risque de mourir… Contre, non mais, je ne suis pas masochiste moi!

Roy Mustang qui risque de me détester… Pour, personne ne veut se faire haïr par cet homme…

La peur… Contre… Et je dois dire que ça en vaut au moins cinq!

Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je vois. Je ne sais pas tellement quoi faire…

…

…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Très bien, j'y retourne! Du moins… pour l'instant…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Voila, environ soixante dix mètres me séparent de « la » maudite bâtisse. Au bout de la rue, il y a cette énorme porte de fer. C'est en voyant cette porte qu'on comprend que cet immeuble fut jadis un coffre fort.

Allez, j'y vais, et Envy n'a qu'a bien se tenir, il va voir de quoi je suis capable!

…

Bon, ok, j'ai peut-être pensé un peu vite là… Disons que je vais attendre encore un peu avant de me mesurer avec Envy.

Pour le moment, cependant, il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte : m'approcher de cette porte! Je suis capable, je le sais, j'y vais.

Un pas…

Deux pas…

Trois pas…

Quatre pas…

Cinq pas…

Mon cœur n'a jamais autant battu de toute ma vie.

J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps va s'écrouler, je me sens si faible et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur de se que je vais voir ou si j'ai peur de…

Six pas…

…Ce qu'Envy va penser de moi…

Sept pas…

Huit pas…

Neuf pas…

Dix pas…

Onze pas…

Douze pas…

Quatorze pas…

Quinze pas…

Seize pas…

Dix-sept pas…

Dix-huit pas…

Dix-neuf pas…

Vingt pas…

Vingt et un pas…

Vingt-deux pas…

Vingt-trois pas…

Vingt-quatre pas…

Vingt-cinq pas…

Après tout, il est toujours temps de rebrousser chemin. Oui! Je peux toujours m'en aller. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je vais manquer quelque chose?

Vingt-six pas…

Vingt-sept pas…

Vingt-huit pas…

Vingt-neuf pas…

Trente pas…

Trente et un pas…

Trente-deux pas…

Trente-trois pas…

Trente-quatre pas…

Trente-cinq pas…

Trente-six pas…

Trente-sept pas…

Trente-huit pas…

Trente-neuf pas…

Quarante pas…

Je ne peux définitivement pas partir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi!

Ça m'énerve, on dirait que si je me retourne, mon cœur cessera de battre.

Quarante et un pas…

Quarante-deux pas…

Ça ne peut être une chose…

Quarante-trois pas…

…Envy…

Quarante-quatre pas…

Oui! Je dois le voir! Je me met à courir jusqu'à la porte.

Quarante-cinq pas…

Quarante-six pas…

Quarante-sept pas…

Quarante-huit pas…

Quarante-neuf pas…

Cinquante pas…

Cinquante et un pas…

Cinquante-deux pas…

Cinquante-trois pas….

Me voila devant la porte mais… le bras tendu vers la poignée, je reste figé, incapable…

Je ferme les yeux prend une grande respiration…

Ma main sur la poignée…

Une légère pression sur le dessus…

Et la voila ouverte.

Fin (non non, je blague)

J'entre, c'est une grande pièce, elle est vraiment vieille, mais semble tout de même bien entretenue. Deux escaliers partent des côtés et une porte double devant moi semble déboucher sur un long et étroit couloir. Le plafond est énormément haut. Le plancher de pierre est gelé et les murs sont d'un gris tellement spécial que tout ce que cette pièce représente est la tristesse, je suis sure que si elle le pouvait, elle crierait à l'infini une peine théâtrale, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Malgré toute cette tristesse je ressens aussi de al douleur, et ce qui se passe en ce moment au milieu de la salle en est sûrement pour beaucoup car j'arrive juste à temps pour voir Envy, au centre de la pièce, arracher à mains nues l'œsophage encore sanglant d'un homme de la quarantaine. Ça me lève le cœur.

Ensuite, il le laisse tomber comme on se débarrasse d'une vieille chaussette. Le corps tombe sur le sol et ce n'est qu'a ce moment que je remarque que je plancher est jonché de cadavres.

Un homme rampe jusqu'à moi, la main sur l'estomac essayant de retenir ses entrailles qui semblent couler à travers ses doigts comme de l'eau.

« Toi, va-t-en vite, me dit-il. »

Une barre de fer sort tout d'un coup de son œil droit. Envy vient de lui transpercer le crâne aussi facilement qu'il écraserait une fourmi.

« Chut, fit-il en direction de l'homme qui vient juste de mourir. Tu vas lui faire peur. »

Il me regarde un instant avec amusement et reprit :

« Tiens, tiens, tu es venu finalement… Eh bien! Ça promet alors! Oh! En passant, je n'aime pas la violence, mais j'étais obligé de sévir, tu n'étais pas supposé voir ça, désolé. »

Je ne peux pas répondre, une envie irréprésible de dégueuler me prend soudain et je tombe à genoux pour vomir tripes et boyaux.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Contre :

-la mort

-la peur!

Pour :

-le job

-Roy Mustang

-ENVY!

_À suivre…_

(1) en fait, il prenait finalement toujours les 20…

(2) ok, ok, je sais, c'est un truc merdique, mais, dur, dur de trouver de l'inspiration…

Bon, ben voila, c'est mon pire chapitre, mais j'avais pas d'inspiration… désolée… Pour ce qui est des pas, c'est juste un pur délire de mon immagination, encore, désolée…

Maintenant, s'il vous plait : J'aimerais bien avoir des reviews! SVP!


	5. chapitre III

**Titre**: faiblesse

**Auteur**: rossignol-chan

**Disclaimer**: c'est une fanfiction donc, logiquement, puisque je suis une fan, rien ne m'appartient.

**Raiting** : K+ (je crois….)

**Pairing** : Havoc/Envy (demandez moi pas ou est-ce que j'ai trouvé ça, je ne le sais pas)

**Note **: C'est normal si il y a des choses qui ne coïncident pas avec l'histoire originale, je n'y ai pas fait trop trop attention.

Je sais que je suis longue pour ce qui est d'écrire cette fic, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passera et l'inspiration tarde à venir donc désolé.

Chapitre 3 :

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai le corps qui tremble et les mains excessivement moites. Je soupire de soulagement, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar tout droit sorti de mon imagination. Je reste donc couché, les yeux fermés, je n'ai envie de penser à rien, rien du tout, c'était si affreux, tout ces morts, étendus les uns à côté des autres. Mais évidement que c'était un rêve, même quelqu'un d'aussi horrible qu'Envy ne peut pas faire un truc pareil… Pff… On dirait que j'essaie de me convaincre qu'Envy n'est pas si pire que ça quand dans le fond, je sais très bien de quoi il est capable… Enfin, plus ou moins.

« Alors? Bien dormi? »

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que?

J'ouvre grand les yeux, l'atroce lumière de néons me perce la pupille. Je ne suis même plus capable de bougé, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Non, en fait, qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Où suis-je? Putain! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Apeuré, je bégaye :

« Ce… Ce n'était pas un rêve? »

« Un rêve? » me demande Envy avant d'éclater de rire. « Bien sur que non, ce n'était pas un rêve, regarde par toi-même. »

Je me redresse lentement et jette un coup d'œil à ma droite, j'aperçois des cadavres, beaucoup de cadavres, trop de cadavres! Je détourne rapidement la tête de dégoût et regarde en face de moi, là où se trouve Envy, souriant comme d'habitude. Comment diable peut-il sourire en ce moment. N'empêche qu'il lui va à ravir son sourire, il est si beau comme ça, ses yeux mauves brillants, je pourrais m'y perdre pendant des heures. On dirait que quand je le regarde ainsi, tout le reste s'efface, j'oubli que je fais face à un tueur en série, j'oublie que je suis entouré de morts, j'oublie que j'ai la peur de ma vie, j'oublie tout sauf ses yeux.

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité d'un coup sec :

« Alors, âme sensible? »

Évidement que je suis une âme sensible! Non mais! Des gens qui peuvent rester ici et se marrer, je suis désolé, mais ça ne court pas les rues!

« C'est bon, tu peux répondre, c'est pas comme si j'allais te mordre. »

Ouais ben en voyant ce carnage, laisse moi douter de tes paroles un instant.

Je n'ose pas répondre, j'ai peur, je tremble comme une feuille morte, j'ai l'impression que je suis comme de la porcelaine en pleine chute, je vais éclater en mille morceaux dans trente secondes. J'essaie quand même de répondre :

« Euh… »

Je n'y arrive vraiment pas! Il faut dire que bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air, Envy est assez imposant dans son genre, ce n'est vraiment pas facile de lui faire face.

« Oh… » Se plaint-il. « T'es chiant, tu pourrais au moins avoir un peu plus de conversation! »

Facile à dire…

« Facile à dire… »

Oh non! J'ai pensé à voix haute, heureusement pour moi, ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible, si j'ai de la chance il ne l'aura pas entendu.

Il éclate de rire, bon, eh bien, je crois que c'est loupé, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne m'ait entendu malgré tout. Ce qui me surprend le plus lorsqu'il rie en ce moment, c'est que ce n'est plus le rire de fou que j'entend, mais un rire cristallin et enjoué, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi surpris de ma vie… Bon, c'est sur, c'est difficile à dire ces temps-ci avec tout ce qui s'est passé, mais une chose n'empêche pas l'autre, je suis quand même surpris.

Il a un beau rire, je veux dire, ce rire-ci, pas le rire de malade, il devrait définitivement rire plus souvent de cette façon.

« Au moins, je sais que tu comprend ce que je te dis, mais je te le promet, je ne te ferai rien. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance… Je suis si déplorant, c'est précisément ce que je fais qu'on appelle fraterniser avec l'ennemi et pas n'importe quel ennemi! Mais depuis le temps que je rêve de lui et que je l'ai juste sous les yeux, autant en profiter, surtout quand on pense qu'il est plutôt gentil avec moi en ce moment.

Je ne suis quand même toujours pas sur de ce que je fais, et je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée de lui faire confiance. En fait, je pense que tout ceci n'est pas une bonne idée et je tremble toujours autant, mes mains crispées sont de plus en plus moites.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose d'affreux, une odeur présente dans toute la pièce, ça pu et je connais parfaitement cette odeur. C'est l'odeur des corps morts pourrissants et de mon vomi sur le plancher ça ne me donne qu'encore plus envie de vomir et de déguerpir d'ici au plus vite.

« Tu commences à parler et tu t'arrêtes, c'est pas du jeu ça! »

Comment je suis supposé lui dire que j'ai trop peur de lui pour parler? _Euh... Désolé, c'est que tu me fou la trouille alors je préfèrerais partir et tout oublier de ce que je viens de vivre, merci._Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire, malheureusement.

« T'as peur de moi? » Dit-il tristement.

Tristement?

Non, impossible, Envy ne peut pas être triste, Envy, c'est le type qui se fout de tout le monde et qui massacre tout ce qui bouge. Envy c'est le plus fort des homoncule, le gars que tout le monde craint, Envy c'est un psychopathe sanguinaire, un type avec un rire de psychopathe, mais Envy ce n'est PAS tristement!

Je ne me suis même pas rendu conte que je me suis replongé dans son regard miraculeux. Il y a tant de nuance dans ses yeux, autant des nuances de couleur que des nuances d'émotions. Il semble réellement triste, comment est-ce possible?

À contre cœur, je chuchote finalement :

« Je… J'ai peur… Tout… Tout ces morts… à… à côté de moi… Je suis complément… complètement perdu… J'ai envie de… de pleurer. »

Et pendant que je dis ça, une larme coule le long de ma joue, une larme de peur, de terreur. Oui, je suis terrorisé, depuis tout à l'heure que je n'arrête pas de trembler.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que je n'ai même pas remarqué Envy qui s'est approché de moi, je sursaute violemment lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras. Comment est-ce possible? Je ne comprends plus rien? Que fait-il? Un homoncule ne peut pas avoir d'émotions!

« Tu trembles beaucoup » me chuchote-t-il. « C'est à cause de moi? »

Il essuie ma larme, j'ai la sensation d'être en train de rêver. Ça ne peut pas être réel, mais je suis si bien dans ses bras, je sens son corps contre le mien, son corps gelé et presque nu. Ses bras si forts contre ma peau, je peux sentir tous les muscles de ses bras sur mon dos et mon ventre.

« Viens » me dit-il. « C'est mieux pour toi si tu t'éloignes d'ici. »

Il me lève et j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à marcher, il se tourne vers le carnage et se dirige droit sur lui, je ferme les yeux le plus forts que je peux, il me caresse doucement le dos comme s'il… s'il voulait me rassurer… Envy? Me rassurer? Si je n'étais pas aussi troublé et en état de choque, si je n'étais pas terrorisé, je crois que je rirais tellement ce que je viens de penser est la chose la plus stupide du monde!

Tout à coup, je sens que je marche sur quelque chose de mou, je sursaute et éclate en sanglots silencieux. Je ne suis même pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas voir, j'ai bien trop peur de la réalité.

« C'est bon, ça va aller, calme toi, ce n'était rien. »

Envy continue de me diriger à travers les corps, pendant que je le suis aveuglément, au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus beaucoup de choix, soit je reste ici et je me fais buter, sois je le suis et … qui sait ce qui se passera. Il est si rassurant en ce moment, si… gentil.

Il s'arrête, je l'entend ouvrir une porte, il me lâche, je me sens tellement plus seul, je recommence à trembler, il ne va quand même pas me laisser seul ici… Pff… Après tout, à quoi je m'attendais, c'est Envy quand même. Je ne suis pas capable de contenir mes larmes dans moi, même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, ça me fait tant de peine qu'il me laisse ici, que ce ne soit qu'un vil mensonge.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, les corps sont derrière toi. »

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux et juste devant moi se trouve Envy, nous sommes séparés par une porte de fer toute ouverte, je ne suis pas sur de tout comprendre là.

« Ici, c'est ton choix, soit tu reste ici, soit tu me fais confiance, mais je ne peux pas te forcer à me suivre. »

Pourquoi? Pourquoi fait-il ça, il n'est pas sensé être aussi gentil, je suis tellement perdu.

Il me tend une main pour m'inviter à passer le cadre de porte.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, j'avance doucement ma main vers la sienne, c'est à ce moment que je m'aperçois que je tremble autant.

J'effleure sa peau du bout des doigts et fini par mettre ma main sur la sienne, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que sa peau est douce, si douce! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la caresser pendant des heures.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas être en train de faire ça, je devrais même pas être ici, mais je ne suis pas capable de penser comme il faut, toutes ces questions dans ma tête vont bientôtt finir par la faire exploser alors si en plus on ajoute le fait que je meure de trouille…

Si je m'écoutais, si j'étais capable de penser comme il faut, ou au moins si j'écoutais ma peur, je serais probablement en train de m'enfuir à toutes jambes ou j'aurais au moins essayer de me suicider. Mais j'ai tellement peur que je ne suis capable de rien faire, je ne fais que le suivre aveuglément et c'est probablement la chose la plus stupide que j'ai fait de toute ma vie et plusieurs personnes seraient d'accord avec moi. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a personne avec moi, personne pour être d'accord avec moi ou personne pour être en désaccord avec moi, je suis seul et c'est effrayant.

Je veux dire, je ne suis même pas capable de me défendre seul ici! Oh c'Est sur, je ne suis pas le second lieutenant pour rien, je suis capable de me servir d'une arme à feu à la perfection, mais contre un homoncule, je ne peux rien, rien du tout et ça ne fait que me foutre la trouille encore plus.

Merde! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être ailleurs en ce moment, n'importe où, mais pas ici!

Et puis, je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi je ne suis pas déjà mort? La logique voudrait qu'Envy m'aille déjà tué depuis belle lurette… Où elle est cette putain de logique? Pourquoi il est aussi gentil? Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas comme un malade! Pourquoi il ne rie pas comme un psychopathe? POURQUOI?

Malgré tout, j'avance dans la pièce, il referme la porte. Je me retrouve entouré de quatre murs de béton horribles et au moins six portes qui donnent je ne sais où, en d'autres mots, cet endroit ne me dit absolument rien de bon.

« Ici, c'est mieux peut-être » me demande Envy.

Je ne répond pas, évidement, je baisse le regarde sur le plancher, je veux partir! Je veux retourner chez moi et ne plus jamais en sortir avant des siècles! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je vienne quand même, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas écouté quand je disais que je ne viendrais pas ici? Je suis tellement con!

« Tu ne réponds pas? T'as encore peur? Tu trembles encore en tout cas… »

Ben ouais j'ai peur… À quoi il s'attend?

« Tu sais, je n'aime pas la violence, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferai du mal alors… Ces types hier, il m'avait fait un coup bas que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer alors je les ai fait payer c'est tout. »

Note à moi-même : Ne jamais, au grand JAMAIS me mettre Envy à dos… Même si bon, c'est un peu dur de faire le contraire.

Eh merde, c'est tellement embarrassant ce silence! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être ici, pour ne pas avoir vécu tout ça, pour ne jamais avoir éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui! Pitié pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi tout ça?

Enfin, j'imagine que maintenant je ne peux rien faire pour changer ce qui se passe, c'est visiblement lui qui tire toutes les ficelles de cette histoire (1).

J'ai tant envie de lui demander… Je me dois de comprendre, je VEUX comprendre.

Tiens je viens de me rendre conte qu'on entend un petit bruit… Je me demande ce que c'est, on dirait que ça vient de ma droite…

_Tac tac tac tac tac_

Oh! Non, ce sont mes doigts qui tremblent contre le plancher. Je m'empresse de poser ma main sur mes genoux, entendre le bruit que je fais en tremblant ne me fais qu'encore plus peur.

Je lève les yeux sur Envy et je remarque qu'il me regarde, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, je baisse rapidement la tête, ça me gène qu'il me regarde comme ça.

Je me décide enfin à lui poser LA question principale qui me trotte dans la tête,. J'ouvre grand la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort.

Je la referme donc rapidement en rougissant. Je suis si pitoyable, j'ai l'air d'une lycéenne gênée bordel!

Je me calme un instant, je dois lui demander.

« Euh… P…Pour… Pourquoi? » demandai-je pitoyablement.

Bah, au moins, j'ai réussi à sortir un son, j'imagine que c'est déjà ça. Je lève mon regard sur lui pour le planter dans ses yeux mauves perçants.

« Je me disais que ce serait amusant et puis tu es vraiment mignon alors, quite à m'amuser avec quelqu'un autant que ce soit quelqu'un de sexy non? » déclare Envy.

Alors c'est juste ça, en tout cas, je pense pas que j'aurais du m'attendre à quelque chose de plus… Pourquoi suis-je aussi déçu?

« Eh puis, j'avais l'impression que t'étais spécial, je veux dire, je sais que t'es pas fort, mais je sentais que je pourrais peut-être m'entendre avec toi. C'est sur pour vous, je ne suis rien de moins qu'un psychopathe et je dois dire que c'est vrai, je le suis et ça ne me fait absolument rien de tuer des gens, mais toute les choses de ce monde ont un côté positif et négatif. »

Je reste béat devant cet aveu, il vient de me dire qu'il pensait bien s'entendre avec moi? Que j'étais spécial? Je ne suis même pas alchimiste et je serais spécial? Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien.

En tout cas, je sais que je commence à avoir moins peur tout d'un coup, il a l'air si… Gentil? Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible pour Envy d'être gentil?

Il reprend la parole :

« La sortie est tout près, c'est la première porte à ta gauche, on sera sûrement porté à se revoir d'une manière ou d'une autre et j'imagine que tu as peur de ce qui t'arrivera, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te protéger. »

« HEIN? »

Merde j'ai pensé à haute voix... VRAIMENT haute voix, j'ai crier en fait, mais la surprise est si grande, Envy vient juste de me dire qu'il me protègera! Décidément, il s'en passe des choses aujourd'hui.

Il éclate de rire, je dois dire que je le comprends, j'ai du avoir l'air vraiment idiot…

« Je sais, ça surprend d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un des cinglés les plus recherchés du monde, mais c'est la vérité, je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, je le promet. »

« Mais… Pourquoi? »

« Tu m'intéresse vraiment, et ça fait longtemps que je en me suis pas senti aussi bien en la présence de quelqu'un, d'habitude, il n'y a qu'avec Lust que je me sens plus ou moins bien… Puisque on est des homoncule et non des humains, c'est difficile pour nous de ressentir des émotions, mais quand ça nous arrive, c'est très fort. Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué… »

« Un jour, tu m'expliquera. »

QUOI? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là? Je plaque rapidement mes mains sur ma bouche et me lève prestement.

« Je… je crois que je vais y aller. »

« Alors au revoir et à la prochaine » me dit-il en souriant.

Je m'éloigne de lui, j'ai presque l'impression de courir. Juste avant de sortir, je me retourne et dis :

« Merci »

Sans même attendre une réponse, je me retourne en vitesse et sort.

_À suivre…_

Vala vala, un nouveau chapitre… j'espère qu'il m'excuse pour le chap médiocre que j'ai posté la dernière fois lol

Allons, qui a dit qu'Envy était OOC? Moi! Et j'en suis désolé j'étais pas capable de faire autrement… Comment voulez-vous que ça finisse en Envy/Havoc sinon?

Bon eh bien, maintenant, peu importe le commentaire que vous avez à faire, il sera bien accueilli alors s'il vous plait, une petite review!


	6. chapitre IV

**Titre**: faiblesse

**Auteur**: rossignol-chan

**Disclaimer**: c'est une fanfiction donc, logiquement, puisque je suis une fan, rien ne m'appartient.

**Raiting** : K+ (je crois….)

**Pairing** : Havoc/Envy (demandez moi pas ou est-ce que j'ai trouvé ça, je ne le sais pas)

**Note **: C'est normal si il y a des choses qui ne coïncident pas avec l'histoire originale, je n'y ai pas fait trop trop attention.

Voilà, voilà, un chapitre de plus! Qui n'y croyait plus? P

Bah, au moins je l'ai posté, c'est déjà ça XD

Chapitre 4 :

J'entre chez moi, putain mais quelle soirée… C'était Envy ça?! J'ai encore peine à le croire… Comment un tueur pareil pourrait être comme ça?! Argh! Je comprendrai probablement jamais et puis, c'est pas comme si j'allais le revoir, je vais tout faire pour l'éviter. Mais il y a cette connerie de travail à deux balles que je dois faire, roh putain, je suis supposé faire quoi moi? Peut-être que je peux dire que je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé, mais que je suis certain que ce ne sont pas des homonculus, mais juste un tas de personne qui se sont entretués… Non, c'est pas crédible ça…

Pfff… Ça me donne mal à la tête tout ça, je m'assois sur un fauteuil et me sors une cigarette, peut-être que ça m'aidera à relaxer un coup… J'allume la télé, ça aussi, ça peut peut-être avoir du bon… En fait, sûrement pas, juste de voir un reportage imbécile sur rc6 me fait l'éteindre (rossignol-chan : non, non, il n'y a absolument pas de sous-entendus dans ce que je viens d'écrire… :).

Allez, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je dois me changer les idées sinon, je pourrai jamais me coucher dans cet état. Tiens, il y a une bouteille de brandy sur la table, ça, c'est certain que ça peut servir, je m'en sert un verre, deux, oh et puis trois.

Voilà, je commence à ressentir les biens faits de l'alcool (rossignol-chan : qui ne seront plus très bien demain). Je m'écrase un peu plus dans le fauteuil et ferme les yeux en prenant de grandes respirations. Je suis bien là, plus rien ne me tracasse.

Une image d'Envy me vient à l'esprit… Dieu que ce type est beau, mais il est si étrange, il a une apparence vraiment spécial et c'est ça qui le rend encore plus séduisant. J'ai l'impression que son corps est fait uniquement pour que quand il bouge, on ait l'impression que toute la sensualité du monde est regroupée en une seule personne. Sans parler des fringues qu'il porte…

Juste cette pensée m'excite, je passe une main sous mon t-shirt et elle glisse plus bas, défaisant mon pantalon, se glissant dans mon boxer… C'est fou ce que je dois avoir l'air con en ce moment : un verre d'alcool et une cigarette dans une main, mon membre dans l'autre, assouvissant mes besoins sexuels… Mais merde que ça fait du bien!

J'en oubli tout le monde qui m'entoure, tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qui se passera. La seule chose présente dans mon esprit, c'est Envy, juste Envy, Envy en train de rire sadiquement, Envy souriant comme le psychopathe qu'il est, Envy en train de me faire l'amour… Mais uniquement Envy.

Je ne pense à rien d'autre, même pas à ma résolution de tout faire pour l'éviter, même pas à comment je vais faire pour l'oublier.

Il n'y a plus rien, juste moi et lui.

Je m'endors ainsi, sans même m'être lavé, ma cigarette, maintenant complètement consumée et mon verre traînant par terre dans l'alcool renversé.

_**Xxxxx**_

Les rayons de soleil éblouissants qui passent à travers la fenêtre de mon salon me réveillent. J'ai un léger mal de tête, je suis encore fatigué et, pire encore, horriblement gluant à cause de la veille.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, une douche devrait règler mon problème.

Ce que je suis bien avec l'eau chaude qui me coule sur le corps…

Merde! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, c'était quoi cette journée hier??!! Ah… Je sens que mon mal de tête risque d'empirer.

Je sors de la douche, me prend une serviette et m'essuie, en la posant sur le comptoir, je me regarde dans le miroir… Que je suis, c'est débile de m'imaginer qu'Envy pourrait me trouver quoique ce soit alors qu'il est un dieu de la beauté et que moi je suis juste… ça. Et puis je suis encore plus bête de penser à ça, un homonculus ne pourrait jamais aimé un humain, déjà qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de trop s'aimer entre eux. M'enfin, il m'a dit qu'il aimait bien Lust, alors peut-être que…

NON! Jean Havoc, sort de ton délire là, t'es rendu encore plus con que tu ne le pensais!

Je sors de la salle de bain et vais vers ma chambre pour revêtir mon uniforme de soldat, je vais quand même aller travailler, c'est la moindre des choses.

En sortant de ma chambre, je passe dans le salon, ramasse le mégot de cigarette et le verre, je nettoierai le dégât demain, c'est que de l'alcool et des cendres, ça peut attendre et puis, l'Alcool se sera peut-être évaporé quand je reviendrai.

Je déjeune, me brosse les dents et pars pour Central.

_**Xxxxx**_

« Salut Havoc! » s'écrit Fury en me voyant. «Ça a l'air de mieux allé que la dernière fois. »

« Ouais… j'imagine… »

« Bon… peut-être pas… M'enfin, il y a Mustang qui voulait te voir dans son bureau dès que t'arrivait donc à ta place j'irais le voir. »

« Bien sur, tu sais c'est pourquoi? »

« Non, mais je te préviens, il a l'air furieux aujourd'hui. »

Je soupire, putain, un Roy en colère c'est définitivement pas ce dont j'avais besoin.

M'enfin, j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix donc je me dirige vers le bureau du colonel et frappe à la porte.

« QUOI?! » Me hurle une voix visiblement pas de bonne humeur.

« C'est moi, on m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. » lui dis-je, pas du tout impressionné par son ton d'animal ayant la rage.

« Entre! » fit-il, encore colérique, mais moins, beaucoup moins.

Donc j'entre et ce que j'ai sous les yeux me surprend : Mustang est là, arborant un air à la fois démoli et en rogne contre tout et rien.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive? » j'espère que ce que je viens de dire ne le mettra pas encore plus en colère.

« Non. » répond-il simplement.

Bon, j'ai l'impression que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ici moi.

«Ça fait un bout qu'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles, » me dit-il « ce matin, on est allé faire un tour à la bâtisse et on a vu des corps, partout, t'étais au courant? »

je ne sais pas quoi répondre… Qu'est-ce que je dis? Si je dis que non, il va me dire que je ne sais pas faire mon travail, mais si je dis que oui, il va probablement me demander qui a fait ça… Merde, qu'est-ce que je répond?!

« Oui. »

« Bon et bien, tu sais probablement aussi que ce sont des yakusa qui sont morts, donc nous ne pensons pas que cette affaire ait un quelconque rapport avec des homonculus et nous ne comptons pas gaspiller quelqu'un de ton rang pour ça. »

J'en reviens, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me dire là?!

« Alors, » poursuit-il, « nous allons mettre des gens moins grader sur cette affaire, tu nous servira pour d'autres choses. C'est bien mieux quand tu es disponible n'importe quand, surtout lorsque qu'une crise survient. »

« Ah… Ok »

Il doit probablement se dire que j'ai l'air bête à ne répondre que ça, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis tout simplement surpris de ce qu'il vient de me dire…

Une idée vient de me passer par la tête, c'est peut-être idiot de lui demander ça, mais tanpis, je me lance :

« Dis, Roy… Désolé, j'oubliais… Dites, Mustang, tu en sais beaucoup sur les homonculus? »

« Quoi?! Mais c'est quoi le rapport… Enfin, oui quand même, pourquoi? »

« Juste comme ça, pour… pour ma culture personnelle, et tu… tu en as déjà rencontré? »

« Pourquoi tu bégayes, ça ne te ressemble pas… Mais bon, oui, oui j'en ai déjà rencontré. T'es bizarre avec tes questions toi… »

« Oh, tu sais, c'est pas grave, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, je demanderai à Fullmetal. »

« QUOI?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Ed?! C'est si important tes conneries d'homonculus?! »

Je suis bouche bée, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à lui?! Il frappe la table de son point et continue :

« Pourquoi tu veux autant en connaître sur les homonculus?! La seule chose que t'as à savoir c'est que ce sont des tueurs insensibles! C'est bien mieux que tu reste ignorant comme t'en as l'habitude pour le reste! »

Quoi?! Là, c'est trop!! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de m'insulter comme ça!?

« EH! OH! Je te rappelle que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas l'intelligent, le beau, le grand alchimiste de flamme! Mais je suis spécialisé dans des trucs dans lesquels tu te casserait le nez à la première mission, alors, arrête de m'insulter et puis quand t'auras appris à compter, tu verras que ça fait au moins 5 ans de plus que moi que t'es dans l'armée!!!!! »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais là c'en est trop, déjà que ces temps-ci je ne vais décidément pas bien, putain, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me faire chier aussi.

« Havoc, je t'ordonne de te calmer tout de suite, tu oublies que tu parles à un supérieur. »

« Et toi, t'oublies que tu parles à un ami! »

Il se tut un instant, ce qu'il peut m'énerver lui quand même!

« Oui, t'as raison, » me dit-il, « je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pis. »

« Bah, moi non plus, je sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, pour quelqu'un qui dit ne jamais vouloir mélanger vie personnelle et professionnelle, tu viendras pas me dire que c'est le travail qui te met dans cet état, donc reprend toi donc. »

Le voilà qui se remet en colère :

« T'as pas fini?! Il ne se passe absolument rien dans ma vie qui puisse me mettre en colère, t'as jamais entendu parler de l'expression ''se lever du pied gauche''?! » Bah, voilà, c'est ça qui m'arrive, et ça uniquement! »

« Ouais et moi je suis le pape! »

je me lève et sors, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, c'est un con ce type, s'il veux être têtu et garder ses problèmes pour lui en ayant un sale caractère toute la journée, bah qu'il le fasse! Mais seul.

_**Xxxxx**_

Pfff… Quelles journées emmerdante, je suis content qu'elle soit enfin finie. Que de la paperasse pendant des heures c'est ce que j'appelle chiant.

Je peux enfin quitter.

À l'extérieur, il y a une petite brise, je croise les bras pour me protéger un peu de ce froid, j'en reviens pas à quel point je peux être frileux parfois.

Arrivé devant mon bloc appartement, je vérifie si je n'ai pas reçu de courrier. Rien.

Je monte chez moi et une fois entré, m'effondre sur mon lit, m'allume une cigarette et observe le plafond. Je rigole et murmure :

« C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que je pensais un plafond. »

« Ah bon? »

Je me redresse surpris d'entendre la voix d'Envy.

Il est là, devant moi avec, encore une fois, son sourire moqueur d'épinglé au visage.

« Tiens, t'essaie de partir un feu dans ton propre appartement ou quoi? » me demande-t-il.

« Quoi?! »

Il regarde un point sur mon lit, et je tourne le regard vers les draps pour m'apercevoir que mon ma cigarette est tombée à cause de ma surprise et qu'elle est en train de noircir le draps :

« Merde! »

Je me mets à taper dessus pour l'éteindre, mais, bien que ça ait parfaitement fonctionné, c'est pas toujours intelligent de foutre sa main sur quelque chose de brûlant.

« Aïe! » m'écriai-je en enlevant prestement ma main.

Je me suis brûlé l'index de la main gauche maintenant, ce que je peux être intelligent des fois…

J'entend le rire moqueur d'Envy, il s'approche de moi, prend ma main et porte mon doigt à sa bouche pour le suçoter un peu. Je sens la chaleur de ses lèvres partout en moi. Encore une fois, je reste surpris, ça m'arrive trop souvent ces temps-ci, mais je ne peux rien y faire, tout est de la faute d'Envy.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, éloigne ma main de son visage tout en la gardant dans la sienne, et me demande :

« Tiens, c'est à cause de moi qu'on a pris une belle teinte rouge? »

Merde! Je m'éloigne vivement de lui et me lève.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Il me regarde un moment, puis s'étend sur le dos, ses bras sous sa tête :

« Bah, j'Avais rien à faire, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais venir voir mon vieil ami, ça ne t'offusque pas quand même?! »

Mais voyons! Pourquoi serai-je…

« … offusqué qu'un tueur soit venu dans ma chambre et que je ne l'ais pas entendu entrer?! »

Oh non! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'ai dit ça à voix haute. Il éclate de rire puis souris d'un sourire très malsain et dit :

« Tu as raison, je suis un tueur, bien que je n'aime pas ce terme, tuer n'est pas un passe-temps pour moi tu sais, je n'ai pas le choix… »

Un éclat de folie traverse ses yeux et me fait reculer de quelques pas, il continue :

« …Même si j'avoue y prendre un réel plaisir la plus part du temps (rossignol-chan : oohhh il est trop chou Envy :3). D'ailleurs, je pourrais te tuer comme un rien en ce moment… »

Je m'éloigne jusqu'à sentir le mur contre mon dos, j'ai peur, horriblement peur, je sens que je tremble et que de la sueur froide commence à couler dans mon dos. Il se lève à son tour et me regarde droit dans le yeux.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, » me rassure-t-il, « parce que je ne le ferai pas. »

Je ne sais pas si je peux le croire, après tout, je ne le connais pas et disons que ce que j'ai entendu dire de lui, ne me dit rien de bon.

Il s'approche de moi et me reprend la main :

« Arrête de trembler, je te dis que je ne te ferai rien… »

Il a beau me dire ça, je ne peux pas me calmer, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

« …Bon, j'imagine que nous ne pouvons rien y faire, allez, viens, t'es mieux de mettre quelque chose sur ta main. »

Il m'amène dans le salon et je m'assois sur le canapé, le plus loin de lui possible.

« Bon, t'as quelque chose à mettre dessus? » me demande-t-il.

« Euh… dans… dans la salle de bain, der…derrière le miroir… »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai répondu? Je ne le sais même pas… Je crois que je me détend un peu… Pas assez pour m'arrêter de trembler évidemment, mais c'est déjà bien d'être capable de se détendre quand on est dans le même appartement qu'un meurtrier…

Il revient avec une compresse et me la met sur la main, il s'assoie en indien à côté de moi et c'est alors que je vois une tâche de sang sur son short, mes yeux s'ouvre aussi grand que des balles de golf.

« T…tu… tu as du… s… sang sur la… eum… tuasdusangsurlacuisse… »

Il me regarde sans comprendre, puis il regarde ses jambes et dit :

« Oh! Ça… Oui, un connard qui était pas capable de faire gicler son sang ailleurs… » ronchonne-t-il.

Je retire tout de suite mes mains, et merde! Dire qu'en face de moi, j'ai un type qui parle de massacrer des gens comme si de rien n'était.

Il me regarde un moment, et sourit d'un sourire qui me fait clairement comprendre qu'il est en train de rire de moi :

« Tu n'as jamais tué quelqu'un c'est ça?! »

Je ne dis rien.

« Je vois, c'est surprenant, je veux dire, dans t'es dans l'armée après tout et quelqu'un de gradé en plus. »

« Et alors? C'est pas une raison pour tuer tout ce qu'on voit!!! »

Il semble sourire devant ma détermination, car il me dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mal, c'est même assez mignon, mais bon, j'aime tuer et pas toi, et alors, tous les goûts sont dans la nature. »

Tous les goûts sont dans la nature… Elle est drôle celle-là… Putain, je me sens mal là, pourquoi il veut pas partir?! Je me lève et m'approche de l'armoire où je range mes bouteilles d'alcool :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

« Non, merci. C'est une autre différence entre toi et moi, j'ai pas souvent soif ou faim… Les humains sont si faibles. »

Je me sers quand même un verre et me prend une cigarette. Je me retourne vers lui, il est maintenant assis à côté de l'accoudoir, le menton dans un main, une jambe allongée sur le fauteuil

Il est vraiment beau comme ça, d'autant plus que la lumière de la lune se reflète sur sa peau blanche et les reflets verts de ses cheveux n'en paraissent qu'encore plus merveilleux.

Je reste là à l'observer, il est vraiment magnifique, avec les vêtements qu'il porte, on voit parfaitement tout son corps, ses muscles saillants, mais pas trop, sa mâchoire parfaitement taillée. J'ai entendu dire que ce n'est pas sa vraie apparence, en tout cas, celle-ci est vraiment belle.

Son regard croise le mien et me ramène à la réalité, je baisse les yeux et je sens que je rougis.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il se lève et s'approche de moi. Il me prend le menton et me force à le regarder, je me rend compte qu'il est plus grand que moi : je suis obligé de lever les yeux vers lui. Je sens son regard scrutateur sur mon visage et ça me met mal à l'aise.

« Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis, » me dit-il.

Je rougis encore plus, c'est quoi cette histoire?!

« Mon œil, tu dis ça que pour te moquer de moi… »

« Évidemment que je me moque de toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le pense pas. »

« Comment est-ce qu'un type sans émotions pourrait trouver quelque chose mignon alors? »

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas ''Envy'' pour rien, ce n'est pas la première fois que je trouve quelqu'un de beau ou de mignon. »

« Vraiment? »

Il rit et dit :

« Oui vraiment, sauf que d'habitude, ils se jettent dans mes bras dès le premier regard. »

HEIN!?

« Tu… Tu as déjà… fait… tu… tu sais, t'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un »

Il me regarde un moment en levant un sourcil puis éclate de rire, c'est la première fois qu'il rit autant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à rire comme ça lui?! C'est normal d'être surpris qui aurait pensé qu'il pourrait trouvé quiconque attirant…

« Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, j'ai des centaines d'années d'expérience de plus que toi dans à peu près tous les domaines de la vie. Même un homonculus a besoin de soulager ses envies parfois, après tout, on est le résultat des péchés des humains? »

C'est fou quand même qui aurait cru qu'Envy avait déjà baisé… Surpris, je murmure :

« Je me demande comment c'est de coucher avec un homonculus… »

Je plaque mes mains sur ma couche, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je suis con! Même si c'était inaudible, ce type a un ouïe trop fine, je suis certain qu'il a entendu.

J'ai raison puisqu'il me répond :

« Désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce fait, je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'attendre les impressions des autres avant de les tuer. Peut-être que t'as qu'à vérifier. »

Comment?! Il les a tous tué?! Je recule. Et en plus, il me dit qu'il les a tué et ensuite il me propose de faire l'amour… non, de coucher avec lui… Je ne suis qu'un objet pour assouvir ses désirs?! Est-ce qu'il compte me tuer?! J'ai peur.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un non, » annonce-t-il.

À ce moment, mon téléphone sonne, qu'est-ce que je fais?! Je réponds ou non?! Et si c'était urgent?!

Je regarde Envy avec un regard qui se veut suppliant. Il sourit, taquin et met un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je prend décroche le combiné sans un mot :

« Havoc? Second-lieutenant Havoc?! JEAN! »

« Euh… oui, oui, désolé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Roy? »

Putain, mais c'est pas le moment!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Verdict? Aimé? Pas aimé? Faites-le moi savoir par une petite review :

Je sais, je sais, là, à peu près tout le monde était OOC… Désolée

M'enfin, au moins j'ai fini un chapitre de plus, il était temps mdr, et vous savez quoi?! Je suis pleine d'inspiration là donc l'autre devrait venir d'ici une à deux semaines XD


End file.
